HITO
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Aku tak pernah membayangkan hidupku akan jadi seperti ini, berkata “Tadaima!” dan akan terdengar suara “Okaeri!” saat pulang ke rumah. Ya, rumah.Bukan sebuah bangunan yang besar dan mewah,Naruto dan Sakura adalah rumahku. SasuSakuNaru!


Pairing: A little SasuNaru, SasuSakuNaru as family

Rating : T (I'm not sure)

Genre: Friendship & Family

Language : Indonesian

Warnings : A little bit of Shounen-Ai

Disclaimer : Saya sedih, kenapa sih dari dulu ampe sekarang Masashi Kishimoto yang punya, Hiks T.T kenapa bukan saya sih? -WHACK!! Digampar-

A/N :

Semi AU, Sasuke-kun ma Sakura-chan OOC sepertinya, YuuYa suka membayangkan Sakura sebagai Kakak perempuan yang cerewet dan mengkhawatirkan saudaranya. Banyak pergantian POV, Gomen kalo membingungkan. Seperti yang sudah YuuYa bilang di Profile, semua Fic YuuYa pasti terinspirasi dari Lyrics lagu. Title nya pun merupakan Title lagu itu, Coba dengarkan Hito milik GreeeN saat membaca fic ini. Hehehehe…

Akhirnya membuat OneShot juga, hahaha… Well! Enjoy ^^

**HITO**

By Shirayuki Sakuya (YuuYa)

**I wonder what you are doing now, are you crying all by yourself?**

**Yeah, I threw away these confusing feelings back then and acted indifferent**

**The photo of you in my desk is still smiling and pains me to this day**

**Now time goes by for us, Without a hand to hold**

**NARUTO POV**

Uuuuuuhhhhhh….

Aku mengerang. Sinar matahari hari ini benar-benar menyakiti mataku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, menatap lurus kearah langit-langit. Loh, ini dimana ya?! Rasanya itu bukan langit-langit di apatemenku. Inikan…

Duh! hampir 2 tahun berlalu tetap saja setiap pagi seperti ini. Jelas saja semua yang ada di sini tak sama dengan apartemen 'bobrok' ku dulu.

Aku menoleh ke meja di sebelah tempat tidur ini. Foto lama Team 7 masih setia ku pajang di pigura tua itu. Walaupun masa-masa Genin sudah lama berlalu, namun aku tetap merasa semua baru kualami kemarin. Misi pertama kami, Ujian Chunin, Orochimaru, Valley Of The End, reuni kecil setelah kurang lebih tiga tahun, kematian orang-orang yang kami cintai, bahkan saat-saat kami akhirnya kembali berkumpul lagi. Yeah, Team 7 kembali seperti dulu. Si Sasuke-teme itu akhirnya pulang, setelah berhasil membalaskan dendam pada kakaknya -walaupun akhirnya dia menyesali hal itu-

Keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu akhirnya kembali ke Konoha, tadinya Baa-chan dan Para Tetua meragukannya, mereka memutuskan untuk menghukum Sasuke, memenjarakannya hingga waktu yang entah sampai berapa lama. Tentu saja hal itu mendapatkan protes dariku dan Sakura-chan. Namun Sasuke akhirnya 'dibebaskan' , itu karena dia juga turut membantu kami saat Pein CS dari Akatsuki menyerang Konoha demi ambisinya mendapatkan Kyuubi yang tersegel ditubuhku. Akatsuki lenyap, Kyuubi masih 'aman di tempatnya', namun semua ada imbalannya. Akibat penyerangan itu kami harus kehilangan Kakashi-sensei dan Ero-senin serta Ninja-ninja terbaik dari berbagai klan di Konoha.

Dan akhirnya, Si Tuan Sok Cool itu kembali menjalani hari-hari penuh misi bersama kami. Bahkan dengan cepat Sasuke dipercaya menjadi ANBU bersama Shikamaru dan Neji. Dua tahun sudah semua itu berlalu, dua tahun juga Aku tinggal di Uchiha Mansion ini. Yeah, aku juga terkejut saat Sasuke-teme memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya, mungkin karena dia kesepian kalau harus menempati rumah besar ini sendiri. Aku juga tak keberatan, hehehe…

Tapi aku baru sadar kalau dia hanya membutuhkan 'Satpam' untuk menjaga rumahnya. Bagaimana tidak, sebagai ANBU dia lebih sering menjalankan Misi keluar desa hingga berhari-hari lamanya. Segala urusan rumah semua diserahkan padaku. Bahkan kudengar Misi kali ini akan membutuhkan waktu sampai satu bulan. Ck, benar-benar deh Si Teme itu!

Hhhhhhhhh….

Satu bulan ya? lama sekali rasanya.

Aku berusaha bangkit namun seketika itu juga rasa sakit menyerang kepalaku. DAMN! Tambah buruk saja. Ck, ini tak ada apa-apanya, tak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan. IT'S RAMEN TIME !!! (A/N : -Sweatdrop-)

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

"Ohayoooo, Jii-chan! Ayame-neechan!" seruku keras membuat semua orang di Ichiraku Ramen ini menoleh padaku.

"Oh, Ohayo Naruto! Semangat sekali hari ini."

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun!"

"Yosh! Miso Ramennya satu ya, Jii-chan!"

Aku bergumam pelan menirukan lirik lagu yang kuhapal. Ayame-neechan menyuguhkanku segelas air putih, sementara itu pemilik Ichiraku ramen sibuk dengan pesananku. Hari ini tak ada Misi, Sakura-chan juga masih sibuk belajar dengan Baa-chan. Iruka-sensei juga pasti sibuk mengajar. Mungkin hari ini aku bisa mengunjungi makam Ero senin dan Kakashi-sensei. Hhhhhh, mengingat kedua sensei ku itu membuatku menghela napas. Rasanya ada yang menusuk dada ini.

"Temanmu belum pulang, Naruto?"

Teuchi Jii-chan menyodorkan pesananku sembari bertanya.

Mataku langsung berbinar melihat mangkok berisi Mie kuah yang mengepul itu. Hmmmm, lezaaaattt!

Lamgsung saja aku menyambar sumpit dan melahapnya pelan.

"Hmmm… belum. Nyemmm… Ini Misi jangka panjang, mmm… kelas A lagi." Jawabku sambil mengunyah Ramen kesukaanku.

"Hei hei hei, makan jangan sambil bicara." Ayame-neechan mendelik kearahku. Aku hanya memberikan cengiran khasku dan kembali melahap Ramen yang tersisa di mangkok. Dalam sekejap semua isinya -kecuali mangkok- telah berpindah di perutku. Uuuuhhh, kenyang.

"Padahal ini sudah hampir satu bulan. Memangnya begitu sulit misi kali ini? Padahal Neji dan Shikamaru juga ikut. Ck, merepotkan sekali kalau aku harus mengurus rumah sendiri." Tanpa sadar aku mengerutu sendiri. Jii-chan dan Ayame-neechan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahku.

Aku berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Ichiraku Ramen ini ketika…

"Naruto-kun, daijobu ka?"

Aku memandang Ayame-neechan dengan heran. Maksudnya? 'Apa aku baik-baik saja', gimana? Tentu saja aku…

"Mochiron! Genki desu!" Seru ku semangat.

"Arigato Ayame-neechan, Jii-chan! Ja!" dan aku segera menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, kekhawatiran tanpak jelas terlihat di wajah ayah dan anak pemilik Ichiraku Ramen itu.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun ya? Dia tak seperti biasanya."

"Hmmm, hanya satu mangkok ya…"

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

**INO POV**

Kling Kling Kling

"Inoooo-chaaaan!!"

Teriakan ini?! Ya ampun, memangnya sekarang ini dia apa? Genin?!

"Ya ya ya, Naruto" Aku membalas sapaannya dengan sedikit kesal.

Cengiran khasnya menghiasi Toko Yamanaka Flowers ini. Dia mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tak gatal.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Kakashi-sensei dan Ero-senin karena itu, hehehe…"

Dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan hanya tersenyum malu -malu?!- semburat merah muncul dari kedua pipinya.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti." Aku segera sibuk mencari-cari bunga yang cocok untuk diberikan pada Naruto. Aku melirik ke arah Naruto, dia tampak senang memperhatikan berbagai jenis bunga yang ada di toko ini.

"Sudah satu bulan ya? Lama sekali rasanya. " Ucapku memecah keheningan.

Dapat kulihat tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang.

"Ku harap mereka baik-baik saja." Kataku lagi.

"T-tentu saja, mereka ANBU yang sudah terlatih. Lagipula walaupun ini Misi kelas A tapi mereka hanya tinggal mengantarkan dokumen, menunggu lalu pulang. Simple kan?"

"Apanya yang simple, Huh?!"

WHACK!!

"Iiitteee~"

Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang barusan ku pukul.

"Tetap saja itu berbahaya, baka!" Seruku kesal.

Namun entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menyengir dan cengirannya itu semakin lebar, semakin lebar, lebar…

Apaan sih?!

"Ino-chan, hehehe… kamu… kamu kangen sama Shikamaru ya? Hehehe…"

WHAT?! Ba…

"BAKA!!!"

WHACK!!  
"Iiitteeeee~"

Semakin keras kali ini. Bisa ku rasakan wajahku sedikit menghangat. Ck, pasti pipiku memerah.

"Mo~ Naruto baka!" Aku cemberut.

Naruto masih meringis kesakitan memegang kepalanya. Duh! Apa aku terlalu keras memukulnya ya?

"I-ini bunganya, buatmu gratis."

Aku menyerahkan dua tangkai Lily putih untuknya.

"Ho-Hontou ka?!" Naruto tampak berbinar senang ketika menerima bunga itu.

Tanpa sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan.

EH?!

"Na-Naruto, daijobu ka?"

Naruto memandangku dengan heran. Yeah, bukannya aku khawatir sih -atau mungkin iya?- Tapi…

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Memang kenapa, Ino-chan?" Naruto tampak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hmmm, sepertinya tanganmu tadi sedikit panas ya?"

"Are? Di luar kan panas, mungkin karena itu tanganku juga sedikit panas. Duh!" Jelasnya.

"Sou ka~"

Aku masih sedikit ragu dengan penjelasannya, namun dia hanya tersenyum seakan meyakinkanku bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Arigato Ino-chan, Ja!"

Sambil melambaikan tangan Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan toko ini.

Kling Kling Kling

"Ano baka!" Ujarku pelan.

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

**SAKURA POV**

Ck, Kemana dia?!

Biasanya pagi-pagi dia sudah ke kantor hokage dan berteriak-teriak meminta Misi.

Ano Naruto Baka!!

Sudah ku cek ke Kompleks Uchiha pagi ini, tapi dia tak ada disana. Sasuke-kun juga belum pulang? Hhhhhh, apa Misi kali ini begitu sulit? Ku harap dia baik-baik saja.

Tapi yang penting sekarang…

DIMANA SI CALON ROKUDAIME BODOH ITU???!!!

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….. (A/N : Sa-sakura, Ko-Kowai~ -gemetar-)

Ah! Ichiraku ramen

Dengan sedikit berlari aku melesat ke arah tempat favorit Naruto baka itu. Heh!

"Konichiwa, Jii-san!" Sapaku pada pemilik Ichiraku ramen.

Ku perhatikan sekelilingku, beberapa pelanggan terlihat menikmati Ramen yang masih mengepul-ngepul itu.

Are? Naruto ga ada?!

"Oh, Sakura! Mau ramen hari ini?" Tawar Teuchi Jii-san.

"Ahahaha, iie! Saya hanya mencari Naruto, tapi sepertinya…" Aku masih sibuk mencari-cari di antara para pelanggan warung ramen itu.

"Oh, Naruto ka? Ya tadi dia kesini, tapi baru saja pergi."

"Sou ka~" Aku sedikit kecewa karena berselisihan jalan dengannya.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Naruto hari ini." Teuchi Jii-chan tampak mengerutkan kening dan wajahnya mendadak terlihat khawatir.

"Eh?"

"Dia…"

"Dia kenapa, Jii-san?" Aku sedikit penasaran dan merasa was-was sekarang.

"Dia hanya makan satu mangkok ramen pagi ini."

HAH??!!!

I-itu aneh ya? Untuk Naruto yang biasa makan ramen sampai puluhan mangkok, pastilah satu mangkok ramen yang dihabiskannya pagi ini cukup terasa aneh bagi mereka.

Yare yare~

-Sweatdrop-

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

**People bear their own emotions, And go their separate ways now**

**Every stage of life goes all the way, We can keep going, be true to yourself**

**NARUTO POV**

"Ne~ Kakashi-sensei, Ero-senin, O genki desu ka?" Tanyaku pelan.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga tak kan pernah ada jawaban. Hanya angin yang bertiup dan membuat rambutku berantakan. Hari ini aku sengaja melepaskan simbol konoha yang selalu melekat di keningku. Lily putih dari Ino-chan sudah ku letakkan di makam mereka. Harum wanginya yang lembut tercium seiring angin yang berhembus.

Sepi dan tenang.

Suasana seperti inilah yang membuatku tahan berlama-lama disini.

"Wah~ Wah~ lihat apa yang kita temukan disini."

"Hoi! Monster ! Buat apa kau kemari?!"

"Ck, biarkan saja makhluk terkutuk itu, ayo kita kembali saja ke kedai dan minum lagi."

Tiga orang pembuat onar dan mabuk. Great! Sepertinya hari ini aku tak akan bisa berlama-lama disini. Tanpa menoleh kearah suara itupun aku tahu dari siapa julukan 'Monster' itu. Kurasa masih ada penduduk desa yang belum bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya.

"Harusnya kau malu, mereka yang mati disini semua itu karena ulahmu tahu!!"

Kali ini suara itu semakin keras dan jelas sekali kalau orang ini benar-benar benci padaku.

"Hoi! Hoi! Takeru, kau bisa di makan setan kecil itu kalau kau kasar."

Aku bangkit untuk meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman ini. Dalam situasi seperti ini aku lebih memilih untuk diam dan menghindar.

"Jangan lari, You F***ing Demon!!!"

DUG!!

Ouch!!

Shit!! Seharusnya disaat seperti apapun aku memakai konoha headbandku. Pandangan mataku tertuju pada batu ukuran besar yang kini tergeletak di tanah, cairan merah mengalir dari dahiku dan menetes di rerumputan.

Aku berusaha menahan emosiku agar tidak lepas kendali. Kembali ku langkahkan kaki untuk segera menjauh dari mereka, tapi…

"Kau bodoh Takeru, Monster itu tak akan mati walau kau lempar dia ke dalam neraka."

"Ck, dasar setan! Mati saja kau!!"

"Hei hei, kalau ketahuan si ANBU sialan itu, justru kau yang akan mati. Ayo pergi!"

DEG!

ANBU Sialan?!

"Owh, maksudmu si pengkhianat desa itu ya?"

Pengkhianat desa?!

"Ya, si bocah Uchiha itu, ku dengar mereka tinggal bersama. Kudengar mereka itu jadi F***ing buddy."

Cukup!

"Hahahaha, benar-benar menjijikan sekali!"

Hentikan!

"Tapi kurasa mereka pasangan yang serasi. Demon and Traitor! Bagus kan?! Hahahahaha…"

TEMEEEEEEE~!!!

Mataku nanar, nafasku terengah tak beraturan. Untuk yang satu ini aku tak akan tinggal diam. Akan kuhadapi mereka, tiga orang busuk yang tak berguna itu.

"Dasar brengsek!!" teriakku keras

Mereka tampak terkejut melihat kemarahanku namun ekspresi mereka segera berubah menjadi cengiran setan.

"URRRRRYAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Aku lari kearah mereka sambil melayangkan kepalan tanganku.

Cih! Berani sekali mereka menghina Sasuke.

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

**SAKURA POV**

"Sakuraaaa~!!"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dari balik kaca aku melihat gadis blonde itu melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Oh, Ino."

Aku baru menyadari kalau sudah berada di depan toko miliknya. Sesaat dia keluar dan menghampiriku.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya

"Mencari Naruto, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Naruto? Baru saja dia kesini untuk membeli bunga, katanya hari ini dia akan mengunjungi makam Kakashi-sensei dan Jiraiya-sama."

Aku mendengus kesal. Ya ampun, lagi-lagi berselisihan jalan.

"Tapi…"

Ino tampak mengerutkan keningnya

"Sepertinya Naruto itu tak seperti biasanya ya?!"

"Eh?!"

Bahkan Ino pun berkata ada yang 'lain' dengan Naruto hari ini?!

"Tangannya panas sekali. Apa dia sakit ya, Sakura?"

HAH?!

Panas?! Sakit?! Lagi pula, sejak kapan Ino mau pegang-pegang tangan Naruto?!

Yare yare~

-Sweatdrop-

Duh! Yang penting saat ini…

"Aku mau menyusul Naruto dulu. Ja!" pamitku sembari menghilang dari hadapannya

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

**NARUTO POV**

Uuuugghhh!!

Aku mengerang kesakitan. Badanku ku rebahkan begitu saja di pintu masuk Uchiha Mansion ini. Cih! Orang-orang sialan itu! Akhirnya kubuat babak belur juga, tapi mereka juga berhasil membuat beberapa memar di tubuhku. Tentu saja aku tak serius dan menggunakan kekuatan Kyuubi untuk melawan mereka. Luka di dahiku masih terus mengeluarkan darah. Damn Fox! Dia tak juga menyembuhkanku. Sialan! Kepalaku jadi tambah sakit saja. Badanku terasa berat sekali. Sepertinya aku tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Apa lebih baik tidur disini saja ya?

Hhhhhhhh, aku menghela nafas panjang. Ku pejamkan mataku sejenak.

Sasuke…

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

**I thought I heard your voice**

**So I turn around**

**But you're not in the crowd and I hate myself for hoping you were**

**Thet means I'm still thinking about you**

**SASUKE POV**

_Sasuke…_

EH??!!

Langkahku terhenti dan segera berbalik ke sumber suara itu. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Loh?! Sepertinya tadi….

"Oi, Uchiha?! Ada apa?"

ANBU berambut nanas itu menoleh kearahku, mungkin heran karena tiba-tiba aku terdiam di tempat. Satu lagi ANBU ikut-ikutan berhenti dan walaupun memakai topeng, aku yakin dia sedang menatap tajam padaku. Mungkin dia sudah menyiapkan Byakugannya kalau-kalau aku terhenti karena ada gerakan musuh.

"Hn, bukan apa-apa. Ayo jalan!" Kataku sambil melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ck, mendokusei~"

Dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Misi yang sederhana, tapi musuh yang kami hadapi cukup membuat repot juga. Bahkan di perjalanan kembali ke Konoha pun kami di serang kembali. Dan kali ini mereka berhasil melukaiku. Sepertinya mereka bukan Shinobi biasa. Namun seorang Uchiha pantang mengeluh untuk luka seperti ini.

Entah dokumen apa itu, sampai-sampai tiga anggota ANBU yang harus mengantarkannya. Setelah sampai di tangan orang yang Hokage maksud, kami masih harus menunggu, sebab dokumen itu harus kembali lagi ke tangan Hokage-sama. Satu bulan, benar-benar Misi yang merepotkan. Yeah, kurasa perkataan 'Mendokusei' Shikamaru kali ini ada benarnya.

Ck, ku harap Naruto-dobe tak menghancurkan rumahku selama aku tak ada. Entah kenapa tadi aku merasa mendengar suaranya. Mungkin perasaanku saja.

Kurasa setelah melewati jalan ini, Konoha ada di depan mata.

Hhhhhhh, aku ingin segera pulang.

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

**SAKURA POV**

Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon saat ku dengar beberapa orang berteriak-teriak di kompleks pemakaman ini. Bukannya Naruto, tapi malah tiga orang penduduk desa yang tampak babak belur yang ku temukan disini.

"Damn that Demon!! Berani sekali dia menghajar kita."

Demon?! Kyuubi?! Maksud mereka Naruto ya?! Jadi benar tadi dia ada disini. Tapi kenapa mereka bertiga bisa babak belur begitu? Apa ini ulah Naruto? Setahuku di hina seperti apapun, dia tak kan pernah melukai penduduk desa.

Karena penasaran, aku masih menguping pembicaraan ketiga orang itu.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, tutup mulut besar mu itu, Takeru!"

"Itu karena kau mengatai si penghianat Uchiha itu juga."

Sasuke-kun?!

"Cih! Aku masih belum puas, ku harap lemparan batuku tadi berhasil menghancurkan kepalanya."

NANI?!

"Hahahaha, aku lebih suka melihat ekspresi setan kecil itu ketika ku hina 'pacarnya'. Ck, Demon and Traitor. Benar-benar pasangan yang menjijikan."

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. Kurang ajar!

"Monster dan Penghianat, hahahaha…"

Jadi karena itu ya, Huh! Aku juga pasti tak akan diam saja.

"SHANNAROOOOOOO~"

Bisa ku lihat mata ke tiga orang busuk itu melebar melihatku. Dengan kecepatan tinggi aku berlari kearah mereka. Wajah mereka tampak pucat dan ketakutan saat ku layangkan tinjuku. Heh! Bukan cuma babak belur akan ku buat mereka takut melihat wajah mereka sendiri di kaca. Hehehehehe…. -Evil smirk-

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

**NEJI POV**

Akhirnya kami sampai di desa konoha. Sedikit terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Damn that Uchiha! dia menolak istirahat di perjalanan pulang tadi, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia sama sekali tak berhenti, dan kami juga tak bisa membiarkannya meninggalkan kami di belakang. Lagi pula Dokumen itu juga harus segera kami serahkan ke Hokage-sama.

Ku lihat noda darah di kain yang menutupi bahunya. Entah kenapa dia bisa kehilangan konsentrasi dan terluka seperti itu. Ck, seperti bukan Uchiha saja.

Dia berjalan di belakang kami saat menuju ke Kantor Hokage untuk menyerahkan dokumen ini sekaligus untuk melapor. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia tampak malas-malasan mengikuti kami ke kantor hokage. Mungkin dia ingin segera pulang.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, begitu juga si Uchiha dan Shikamaru yang tampak mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatapku.

"Kau pulang saja dulu, obati lukamu itu." Ucapku dengan nada datar

'_Kau ingin segera menemuinya kan?'_

Sejenak keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu hanya terdiam.

"Hn"

'_Thanks'_

Hanya itu yang di ucapkannya sebelum menghilang dari hadapan kami. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Ck, Mendokusei~" komentar Shikamaru, setelah itu kami kembali berjalan menjuju kantor Hokage.

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

**But there's something I want you to realize a little**

**That being together was fun while it lasted**

**NARUTO POV**

"Narutooooo!!! Kau benar-benar kacau!!"

Ku buka mataku pelan-pelan, saat itu aku baru menyadari kalau aku masih tergeletak di depan pintu masuk Uchiha Mansion ini. Samar-samar dapat ku lihat wajah Sakura yang cemberut dan tampak kesal.

"Sa- Sakura-chan." Ucapku sedikit berat, dapat kurasakan kering di tenggorokanku.

Uuuuugghhh!

Sakura menyentuh dahiku. Terasa dingin dan nyeri karena lukaku tadi.

"Ya ampun, kau panas sekali. Kau deman, Naruto."

Kali ini wajah sakura tampak serius dan khawatir.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan."

"No, you're not! Kau harus beristirahat, aku akan membuatkan makanan setelah itu kau harus minum obat."

Sakura membantuku berdiri, dia kemudian memapahku memasuki rumah.

"Makanan? Ramen ya?" Tanyaku sembari memberikan cengiran khasku

"No Ramen, Sankyuu~"

"Moo~ Sakura-chan~" Kali ini giliranku yang cemberut.

"Baka!"

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

**SASUKE POV**

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah, tapi kenapa pintu depan terbuka begini ya? Dasar Usuratonkachi! Bisa tidak sih dia sedikit berhati-hati.

Aku merasakan cakra yang lain selain milik Naruto di dalam rumah. Cakra yang begitu familiar, rasanya tak salah lagi. Sakura ya?

"Tadaima~" Kataku saat memasuki rumah dan tak lupa menutup kembali pintu depan.

Tak ada jawaban, namun bisa ku dengar suara ribut dari ruang tengah.

"Sakura-chan~ pelan-pelan dong! Luka ini sakit tau!"

Luka? Dobe terluka?

"Makanya lain kali tak usah kau pedulikan orang-orang itu."

"Cih, mereka yang salah kok."

Aku melihat Sakura sibuk membalut perban di dahi Naruto. Naruto duduk di sofa dan tampak cemberut. Makanan, obat dan peralatan P3K tampak berhamburan di meja. Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?

"Hn, masalah apalagi yang kali ini di lakukan si 'Hokage Wanna be' ini, Sakura?" Tanyaku.

Serentak mereka berdua menoleh kearahku, mata melebar dan terkejut.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Kau sudah pulang rupanya, Okaeri nasai~" Ucap Sakura

"Hn, Tadaima."

"Ck, Teme~" Wajah Naruto tampak memerah, kenapa dia?

"Dobe!"

"Loh, bahumu kenapa? Kau terluka ya?" Sakura menghampiriku memeriksa kain yang kini memerah karena noda darah.

"Hn, tergores sedikit."

Naruto ikut-ikutan menghampiriku, ku amati dia, luka di dahi, memar di lengan, yang lebih aneh wajahnya merah sekali dan lagi…

"Daijobu ka, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatapku, bisa ku lihat kekhawatiran di matanya.

"Hn, ini hanya luka kecil bagiku. Tapi, panas tubuhmu itu bisa membakarku, Dobe!"

"Teme~ aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan kau malah mengejekku, Huufff…" Naruto tampak cemberut dan terduduk kembali di Sofa.

"Hn."

Kurasa dia demam, badannya terasa panas sekali saat berada di dekatku tadi.

"Ayo! Ku obati lukanya, Sasuke-kun." Tawar Sakura.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak tapi…

"Dan kau, Naruto! Minum obat mu dan Istirahatlah di kamar!"

"But, Sakura-chan~" Naruto tampak protes.

"Sekarang!!" bentak Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

"Hai' Hai'…"

Aku melihat Naruto menuju ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai, dia membawa botol obat dan minuman di meja.

Hhhhhh….

Itulah kenapa aku tidak menolak. Wanita terkadang bisa sangat menakutkan

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

**NARUTO POV**

Ku telan cairan itu dengan terpaksa.

BLEH!

Obat tak ada yang rasanya enak, coba semua obat rasanya seperti ramen, pasti sudah ku habiskan semua obat di dunia. (A/N : -Sweatdrop-)

Kubaringkan diriku di kasur yang empuk dan kubenamkan diriku di bantal, Nyamannya~

Ku tarik selimutku sampai ke dada. Kepalaku masih terasa sakit, belum lagi demam yang menyebalkan ini. Hhhhh, sakit itu tak enak. Lagipula bagaimana bisa seorang Uzumaki Naruto terkena Demam?!

Tapi, syukurlah Sasuke-teme sudah kembali dari misinya, meskipun terluka, kurasa Sakura-chan akan merawatnya. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku untuk tidur.

Syukurlah, Sasuke…..

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

**SASUKE POV**

"Hmmm, lukanya cukup dalam."

Aku terduduk di sofa putih ini sementara Sakura membersihkan luka di bahuku dengan kapas.

Ouch!!

"Hehehe, Gomen, gomen…" Katanya

Dengan cepat dia memberikan antibiotik dan membalut lukaku dengan perban. Sakura mengalirankan cakra ke lukaku yang telah tertutup perban. Terasa sedikit hangat dan menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanyaku tenang. Sakura menghela nafas panjang seakan tahu siapa yang kumaksud.

"Sepertinya sudah lama dia merasa tak enak badan, tapi dibiarkan, makanya tambah parah dan demam tinggi, Naruto itu…"

"Luka di dahinya?" Aku menyela sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Dia dilempari batu oleh beberapa penduduk desa yang mabuk saat di berada di makam tadi siang, Waktu aku datang kesana orang-orang itu malah sudah babak belur karena di hajar Naruto."

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan informasi Sakura. Naruto tak pernah mau melukai penduduk desa, walaupun dia diejek seperti apapun. Bahkan bila itu menyangkut Kyuubi sekalipun, Naruto tak pernah lepas control untuk menghajar orang-orang yang menghinanya. Tapi…

"Mereka tak hanya menghinanya dan mengatai Naruto monster…"

Seakan tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mereka juga menghinamu sebagai penghianat Konoha, Sasuke. Itu yang membuat Naruto lepas kendali."

DEG!

Mataku melebar saat sakura menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Ck, Dobe! Jadi itu sebabnya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menunduk. Sakura menepuk punggungku pelan.

"Naruto itu paling tidak bisa melihat temannya dihina, dia pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama pada siapa saja. Apalagi kita, bukankah kita teman baiknya? Saudaranya? Iya kan?" Kata Sakura pelan.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawabku.

Sakura tersenyum

"Mau ku siapkan makanan?" Tanya Sakura.

Aku tak lapar. Sebenarnya itu yang mau ku bilang, namun aku menghargai betul tawarannya.

"Nanti saja." Jawabku.

Sakura berdiri membawa kotak P3K dan menuju dapur.

"Ya sudah, aku beres-beres dulu. Satu bulan kau tak pulang rumah ini seperti tempat kumuh saja. Dasar Naruto, ngapain aja sih dia? Berlatih sampai sakit seperti itu. Merepotkan."

Kuperhatikan Sakura yang masih bergumam kesal, namun aku tahu dia tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Aku yakin dia dengan senang hati melakukannya untuk kami. Merawat luka-luka kami, memasak, bersih-bersih, walaupun sambil mengoceh sana-sini, aku tahu kalau dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kami. Dia seperti Kakak perempuan bagi Naruto dan Adik perempuan bagiku. Meski aku tahu, sikapnya terkadang bisa lebih dewasa daripada aku. Tak seperti waktu Genin dulu, Sakura tak lagi suka menempel-nempel dan bersikap genit saat bersamaku. Dia tumbuh menjadi wanita yang tegar dan hebat dibawah bimbingan Tsunade-sama dan aku tahu, aku tak boleh meremehkan kekuatannya. Aku mendapatkan pukulan keras darinya saat kembali ke Konohagakure ini dan memar itu terus menghiasi wajahku selama tiga hari. Ck, dasar wanita!

Ku sandarkan kepalaku di Sofa. Hhhhh, Berada di rumah memang menyenangkan. Kupejamkan mataku, rasanya lelah sekali, aku ingin tidur sebentar…

Hik… Hnnmm… Nnnn…

Suara apa itu? (A/N : Jauhkan pikiran kotormu! -LOL-)

Hik… Hik…

Mataku kembali terbuka dan menatap kelangit-langit, Suara itu seperti suara isakan. Ku pasang telinga Ninjaku baik-baik.

(A/N : Bukannya Telinganya sudah 'terpasang' mas? Emang ada telinga Ninja? -LOL-)

Hik…

Dari ruangan depan?!

Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari sofa dan menuju ke kamar depan.

NARUTO?!

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

"Naruto…"

Aku membuka pintu ruangan ini dan memanggilnya pelan. Kuhampiri tubuhnya yang terbaring dan tertutupi selimut, bisa kulihat dia sedikit gemetaran.

Hik… Hik…

Suara Isakan itu bertambah jelas, kubalikan tubuhnya yang tadinya menghadap dinding.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan mata birunya yang kini penuh dengan air mata. Isakan kecil masih terdengar dari mulutnya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melihat Naruto menangis, Saat kami misi pertama kami, aku melihatnya menangis, Saat pertarungan kami di Valley of the end, dia menangis. Bahkan saat aku kembali ke Konohagakure ini pun tangisnya lebih keras dari biasanya. Ck, Dobe!

Dia tak berkata apa-apa, hanya memandangku dan aku balas menatapnya. Tak perlu ada suara yang keluar, seakan tahu kami tak perlu kata-kata untuk saling mengerti.

'Te-Teme'

'Ssshhh, Naruto, Dobe! Aku tahu kau khawatir padaku, aku tahu kau marah dan kesal pada orang-orang itu, Maaf. Istirahatlah lagi, aku dan sakura akan ada di sampingmu.'

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Bukannya kembali beristirahat dia malah mencoba bangun dan aku membantunya untuk duduk. Matanya kemudian terpejam sementara itu aku masih menatapnya. Isakannya sedikit mereda namun bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya yang memerah karena demam. Aku duduk di samping ranjangnya, rasanya tak mungkin aku sanggup meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Perlahan dia mendekat ke arahku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Aksinya sedikit membuatku terkejut, apalagi nyeri dibahuku kembali terasa namun tak kupedulikan, yang penting saat ini…

"Loh, ada apa?" Sakura muncul dan kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar ini.

Dia menghampiri kami. Menempelkan tangannya di dahi Naruto yang tertutup perban. Dengkuran kecil terdengar dari Naruto, sepertinya dia kembali tertidur.

"Masih sedikit demam, ku harap besok sudah turun." Kata Sakura

"Hn."

"Memangnya kenapa dia? Sepertinya habis menangis?"

Pandangan sakura terfokus pada butiran bening yang masih ada di pipi Naruto.

"Hn, mimpi buruk mungkin." Jawabku sekenanya.

Sakura tersenyum dan duduk didekat kami, menggenggam tangan Naruto yang tergolek lemah di atas selimutnya.

"Benar-benar deh, anak ini."

"Kau mau pulang, Sakura? Mau ku antar?"

Sakura menatapku, sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran yang aku berikan.

"Tidak, tadi aku sudah meminta ijin untuk menginap di tempat kalian, sepertinya sofa di depan kosong kan? Hehehe…" Sakura tampak tersenyum malu.

"Hn,"

"Lagipula aku tak ingin meninggalkannya sebelum dia benar-benar sembuh, rasanya kondisi ini benar-benar tak cocok untuknya."

Sakura mempererat genggamannya dan memandang lembut ke arah Naruto. Aku melingkar lenganku ke pundak Naruto dan menyamankan posisinya sekarang. Aku tak ingin membaringkannya, untuk saat ini biar saja seperti ini dulu.

"Selimutnya ada di lemari." Kataku pada Sakura, namun mataku tak pernah lepas dari bocah pirang yang kini tertidur pulas di pelukanku.

"Iya, nanti ku ambil." Ujar Sakura.

Pandangan kami berdua tak pernah lepas dari Naruto. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, aku yakin kali ini dia mimpi indah. Ck, Dobe!

Aku tak pernah membayangkan hidupku akan jadi seperti ini, berkata "Tadaima!" dan akan terdengar suara "Okaeri!" saat pulang ke rumah. Ya, rumah. Bukan sebuah bangunan yang besar dan mewah, namun rumahku adalah mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sakura adalah rumahku, tempatku kembali dan berpulang. Mereka sekarang adalah keluargaku. Orang-orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Dan kurasa aku bisa hidup seperti ini, sekarang dan selamanya.

**If you realize what's important to you now**

**Then don't let it go, don't let it go, stay by its side**

**But if you feel like you're going to give in**

**Then I'll keep on singing for you**

**FIN**

Selesai juga, One Shot pertama saya, hehehe…

Gimana? Kepanjangankah? GaJe kah? Or mending di Delete aja?

Hehehehe…

Review -Saran & Kritik- sangat saya butuhkan dari Senpai-senpai dan Kouhai-kouhai semua.

Flame juga boleh, karena saya ini orangnya tahan banting -LOL-

Well **READ & REVIEW** please!!

JA!


End file.
